


Desires

by lilywafiq



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Jack and Phryne explore moments in their relationship where things could have happened but didn’t.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 65
Kudos: 147





	1. Cocaine Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen the movie a few times now, which inspired me to rewatch the show (again) and I decided to try and write a story that is kind of an episode tag for each episode but where Jack and Phryne get to have some fun! 
> 
> There’s no major movie spoilers, but a few nods here and there that you’ll probably get if you’ve seen it, but won’t affect your understanding if you haven’t.

“Did you ever imagine what it would be like?” Phryne asked one night, sprawled across the luxuriously decadent bed she and Jack were sharing for the night while they were stopped in Sydney on their way back to Melbourne. 

“What what would be like?” Jack rumbled back, turning his head to regard Phryne in the dim light of the hotel room.

“This,” Phryne replied. “You and me, in bed. Together.” The emphasis she put on the word left no room for misinterpretation. 

“Oh, that.”

“I thought about it often,” Phryne continued, not giving Jack time to continue. “How you would feel. What you would do to me. What I would do to you.” Phryne shuffled closer, brushing a hand over Jack’s bare chest and letting it drift to his stomach where it stayed innocuously. 

Jack brought a hand up to tangle with Phryne’s, making her smile.

“Tell me a fantasy, Jack. Tell me what you wanted to do to me.”

Jack cast his mind back to the many occasions he’d taken his frustrations home and imagined what it could be like. And yes, there were many. 

“When we met,” he began when he’d finally decided. “And you were suddenly just there at every turn. God knows you were frustrating.”

“I still am.”

“Mmm. But there was this spark from the very moment you opened that bathroom door and proceeded to try and school me in investigative procedures.” He paused. “I wanted nothing more than for you to disappear. But then you had to get yourself into trouble in a Turkish bathhouse, of all places.”

“That was hardly intentional.”

“Most things you do are ‘hardly intentional’.”

Phryne swatted him in the chest with her free hand, but urged him to continue.

“And then I opened the door to that steam room, and there you were on your knees, big eyes staring up at me.” Jack groaned a little. “The things I wanted to do, if only we were alone.”

Phryne pressed herself in against Jack’s side, laying her head on his shoulder and gazing at him with those same big eyes. “And what would you have done, Jack? If we were alone.”

This was venturing into new territory for their relationship, and Jack hadn’t ever shared his private desires with anyone like this before. But this was Phryne. She had his heart, and he had hers, and knowing that made Jack want to share. He swallowed hard before he continued.

“I would have reached down to brush your hair from your face, and let my fingers tangle in it to make you keep looking at me. I wanted all your attention on me, no matter how much I might have protested your presence.”

“You’ve had my attention since the day we met,” Phryne said. “How could you not?”

“Hush, do you want to listen, or not?”

Phryne pressed her lips against Jack’s shoulder.

“I would run my other hand across your cheek, feel you press your face into it with a smile. And then I’d run my fingers across your neck, and down your arm, bringing your hand up to my trousers...”

Phryne ran her hand down Jack’s front, towards the waistband to his pyjama pants, but he caught her wrist, halting its progress. “Not yet,” he whispered. Phryne pouted up at him, and Jack smiled. “Why don’t we recreate the situation?”

Phryne raised an eyebrow, and pulled away to sit up on the bed. “Now that’s an intriguing suggestion.”

“Intriguing good?”

The sly grin she gave him was confirmation enough. Phryne slid off the bed, and slipped into the bathroom, returning a moment later wrapped only in a towel. Jack eyed her greedily, and when she sunk to her knees beside the bed he stood, towering over her.

“I think I would have enjoyed the view more if I hadn’t been close to passing out,” Phryne admitted. “There was... a lot of steam in that room.”

“Of all the stupid ways I’ve almost lost you,” Jack said, “that was the first.”

Phryne closed her eyes for a moment as she smiled, before opening them again with a look of sheer want, and, as always, Jack was floored by the depth of it. 

He reached out to brush her hair aside, and let her nuzzle her face against his hand. The reality was, of course, much better than any fantasy he’d had, and when Phryne sucked his thumb into her mouth he cursed under his breath. Eventually he pulled his hand away, and ran it down and across Phryne’s collar bone to her shoulder. She skipped the next step, bringing her hands straight up to the waistband of his pants, and impatiently tugging them down.

Jack’s erection sprung from its confines, and he groaned as Phryne eyed it, licking her lips. This was hardly the first time she’d pleasured him with her mouth, but it was the first time she’d done so on her knees while he stood, and the first time he’d revisited this particular fantasy for a long while.

Phryne didn’t touch his cock, instead she pressed her lips to the juncture of his hip, and then looked up at him. “What next, Inspector?”

The way his rank dripped from her mouth should be illegal, and Jack wondered if he’d ever be able to listen to her say it again without thinking of this moment.

“You know what to do, Miss Fisher,” he replied, a slight tremor in his voice betraying his otherwise calm and collected demeanour. 

“I do. But I want you to tell me.”

Jack let out a shaky breath, and buried his fingers in Phryne’s hair. He held out his other hand to her, and she slipped her fingers into his allowing him to bring their joined hands to his cock. He encouraged her to wrap her fingers around him and start stroking up and down. Phryne matched his pace almost instantly. They could pretend this was that first time, but there was no denying the fact that they knew each other’s likes and desires intimately.

Phryne continued to stroke him until Jack applied some pressure to her scalp, silently asking her to move, and she complied, wrapping her lips around the tip of him. Jack groaned, he’d never be completely used to the hot, wet feeling of her mouth around him. With his fingers still in her hair, he urged her to move, and soon she was swallowing him down the best she could, and this is where knowing each other so well helped. Jack was on the verge of coming within minutes as Phryne sucked and licked the way she knew he liked.

“Phryne,” he managed to grunt out. A warning.

She didn’t slow, instead working him harder, and then Jack was gone, emptying himself into her mouth with a few jerks of his hips. She swallowed it down before slowly pulling off him, and sitting back on her heels looking throughly debauched, and immensely satisfied with herself.

Jack sank to the ground, and pulled Phryne to him, kissing her deeply. He settled her in his lap, pulling the towel from around her and discarding it somewhere behind them before reaching between them, unsurprised to find her dripping against his fingers. It only took a few swipes across her clit and she was coming against him, shuddering and arching her back. 

When she managed to open her eyes again, she smiled beautifully, and dropped a light kiss to his lips. “I sometimes think we missed out by not doing that sooner,” she said 

“If we’d done that sooner you would have got bored with me,” Jack replied, pressing his lips to the underside of Phryne’s jaw, feeling her pulse.

Phryne huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “Never bored, Jack. But maybe if we’d succumbed I would have got you out of my system, which might have been easier in some ways.”

“And now?”

“I never want you out of my system.”

“Plus who’d give you access to crime scenes?”

Phryne pushed herself off the floor, and held out her hand to help Jack up. “I don’t just keep you around for that anymore.” She wrapped her arms around his waist. “You have my heart, Jack Robinson.”

“And you have mine.”

Phryne tilted her head to kiss him, before they climbed back into bed, wrapping themselves around each other. 

“I can’t wait to hear more of your fantasies,” Phryne murmured as she was dozing off. 

“Mmm, only if you’ll share yours,” Jack replied. 

“Deal.”


	2. Murder on the Ballarat Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this certainly took on a life of its own.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jack often caught Phryne staring at him. He’d be sitting at his desk, and she’d be watching him from her seat on the other side, or he’d be questioning a suspect and she’d be studying him instead. He didn’t mind, obviously, he did the same when she was working. But there was something about the moments where they were staring at each other, oblivious to the world, that made Jack never want to stop looking at her.

Tonight was one of those times, as they sat in Phryne’s parlour together on the chaise lounge, sharing in a nightcap. The rest of the house was silent, and the room was lit by a few candles, creating a calm, but charged atmosphere.

“Do you remember, very early on in our partnership,” Phryne said, looking away from Jack as she searched her memory. “We sat here, and you asked me to call you Jack.”

“A dangerous decision, really,” Jack said, reaching a hand out to caress the back of Phryne’s neck. “I think that level of familiarity gave you reason to think you had power over me.”

Phryne just smirked, and downed the last of her drink. “I think it was your smile that did that. As soon as I said you could call me Phryne and you gave me that smile, I knew I had you.”

Jack’s grip on Phryne’s neck tightened just slightly, and she turned to see him giving her that same smile. 

“It’s a smile that told me I had a new friend in you, even if you protested outwardly, I knew that you had accepted my presence in your life. And that made me feel wonderful.” Phryne put aside her glass, and swung her legs over Jack’s lap, settling herself comfortably. “It also showed me what a beautiful face you have. How your whole body lights up when you smile.”

Jack could feel himself flush slightly at her words, unused to such praise, but he allowed himself to smile again, and Phryne smiled too. He let his hands fall to her hips, his thumbs pressing into the juncture of her thighs.

“How often did you want to do this in the early days?” Jack asked as Phryne held his face and dropped light kisses against his neck and throat.

“I wanted to do this from the moment I first laid eyes on you,” Phryne replied truthfully, touching her tongue to Jack’s Adam’s apple. He bit his lip and swallowed, causing it to jump beneath her lips. “You were always so immaculately dressed, but I wanted to see you loosen that tie.” At her words, she brought her hands up to pull at his tie, loosening it before she undid his top button.

The way Phryne could reduce him to mush with a few words and gestures never failed to amaze Jack, and as her fingers danced across his throat and down his chest as she started to unbutton his waistcoat, Jack watched her face. Her expressions shifted through a whole range - arousal, curiosity, want, love - and Jack knew each would be mirrored on his face.

“What would you have done to try and seduce me back then?” Jack asked, catching Phryne’s eye and arching an eyebrow. “If you so desired.”

“Oh, Jack. You know I so desired. But I also knew you weren’t ready yet.”

“Pretend like I was. What would you have done?”

Phryne sat back on Jack’s thighs and studied him for a moment. 

“It’s only fair you share a fantasy of yours with me,” Jack said. “And you brought up this topic first.”

Phryne climbed off Jack’s lap, and wandered to the sideboard to pour them both another drink. “If that’s how you want to play it, Inspector. You should probably straighten yourself out first.”

Jack had a brief moment of wondering if this was worth it. Phryne had already been happily in his lap well on the way to pleasing them both, but the predatory look in her eye made him quickly button himself up and tighten his tie.

Phryne handed him a drink, and settled herself opposite him in an armchair, putting some distance between them and regarding him closely. “So, Inspector Robinson, are you married?”

Jack spluttered slightly into his drink, and had to remind himself of their conversation from that night. In his recollection she’d sidestepped that question and asked about children. Obviously tonight she was taking it in a different direction.

“Uh, no. Not married.”

“A shame. A morally upstanding man such as yourself ought to be, surely.”

“Let’s just say I tried that and it didn’t stick.”

Phryne took a sip of her drink, and then smiled. “Still, I suppose that leaves more time for your job. And you do seem good at that, Inspector.”

There it was again.

“You might as well call me Jack,” Jack said, supplying Phryne with the words she’d been waiting for. Her smile told Jack he’d played his hand correctly.

“Very well, Jack,” she said, purring over his name far more than she had the first time. “And you may call me Phryne.”

Jack watched as Phryne carefully placed her drink on the coffee table, and stood up to close the distance between them. He swallowed hard, and deposited his drink on the table too, waiting to see what she’d do next.

“You know, Jack,” she began, shrugging off her robe and dropping it on to the chair she’d just vacated. “Seeing as we’re both unattached, there’s no reason we might not be able to… have some fun?” She stalked over to him, perched on the lounge next to him, and slid her hands down her legs to pull back her skirt. She took her time removing her stockings and shoes, making sure Jack was watching every move. When her legs were bare, she turned to face him. 

“Miss Fisher…”

“Phryne,” she corrected, reaching out to loosen Jack’s tie.

“Phryne,” he groaned, letting her, once again, unbutton his waistcoat. 

She stripped him of his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him with far too many layers hanging off his body, and his undershirt still blocking access to the rest of his skin. Phryne pouted slightly, and Jack laughed.

“Did you ever anticipate this?” he asked. 

“I’ll admit that my fantasies were a lot faster,” Phryne replied begrudgingly. “But I’m sure you could say the same.”

“Mmm, you wear far too many layers sometimes,” Jack agreed. “Although at other times, not enough at all.”

Phryne stood, holding out a hand. “Come upstairs, Jack. Let me ravish you the way a way I’ve always wanted.”

Jack let Phryne take his hand and drag him up the stairs, wondering vaguely what she had in store for him, and whether this was current-Phryne or past-Phryne talking.

Once they were safely in Phryne’s boudoir with the door closed behind them, Phryne turned to Jack with a glint in her eye. 

“Lie down on the bed,” she said. “On your back.”

Jack reached down to his waistband, but Phryne shook her head.

“Not yet.”

So Jack obeyed, climbing into Phryne’s bed, and positioning himself the way she’d asked. She reached up under her skirt again, and this time her lacy undergarments were discarded and Jack’s fingers itched to touch her. He licked his lips and waited.

Phryne crawled onto the bed without removing any of her other clothes, and Jack had to admit there was something very alluring in knowing that she was wearing nothing beneath her skirt while she climbed over him and busied herself with his trousers. She unbuttoned his fly, and then reached in to stroke his growing erection through the material of his underwear. Jack couldn’t help but thrust up into her touch.

It wasn’t long before Phryne pulled him loose from the confines of his boxers and then settled herself over him, her skirt obscuring the view. Jack watched her face as she teased him, running his cock through her wet folds, and he could see why she’d wanted to do this. It seemed sinfully wicked, about to be buried inside her while they were both still almost fully dressed.

Jack was unprepared for the moment Phryne sank onto him, her warmth enveloping him suddenly, and he cried out, his hands coming to grip her waist tightly.

Phryne’s eyes were closed, but Jack forced himself to keep his open, to watch her as she moved above him, taking her pleasure from him. 

“Phryne,” he breathed out her name, and she opened her eyes slightly. “What did you imagine I would do?”

Phryne’s pace faltered slightly as she considered the question. “I think back then you would have been less sure of your actions. You would have wanted me, but wouldn’t have known how to handle me.”

Jack pressed his hips up in the way he knew Phryne liked when she was riding him, and she gasped, throwing her head back.

“You definitely wouldn’t have done that,” she said breathlessly, pulling a chuckle from Jack. “You would have let me take charge. But you would also have made sure I was thoroughly pleasured before letting yourself finish.”

Jack moved one of his hands from Phryne’s waist, pushing it under her skirt to find where they were joined. He ran his fingers across the skin of Phryne’s inner thigh, before pressing upwards and finding her clit. Phryne ground herself down onto him, taking every last inch of him inside her, and with his fingers rubbing right where she needed, she shattered around him.

“Do you know what I think I would have done next?” Jack asked.

Phryne was still clenching around him, but she managed to shake her head.

Jack withdrew his hand, instead wrapping it around Phryne’s waist and flipping them so he was hovering above her. “God, the feeling of you coming around me, Phryne, it’s intoxicating.” He pressed his lips against hers roughly, swallowing her moans. “From the first moment I felt that, I knew I’d be addicted to it.”

Phryne whimpered at his words, burying her face into Jack’s neck as he began to thrust into her hard and fast. He shoved her skirt up and out of the way as best he could, but was hindered slightly by the trousers that were still around his waist. It took some clever manoeuvring but then his lower half was mercifully naked, and he was pounding into Phryne like there was no tomorrow.

All pretence was abandoned, and Jack knew exactly what Phryne needed to reach another climax. He buried one hand between her legs, rubbing over her clit deliciously, and the other tugged her shirt down to get to one breast. He found her nipple with his fingers, tweaking and squeezing, and within moments she was screaming beneath him, her inner muscles contracting violently around his length. 

That’s all it took for Jack, and he was lost, the pleasure whiting out his vision as he emptied himself within Phryne.

It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours when Jack finally opened his eyes again, and slipped out of Phryne’s quivering warmth to lie beside her. 

Phryne’s light laughter caused him to raise his head.

“You look thoroughly fucked, Inspector,” she said, eyeing him with a pleased look.

Jack took stock of himself. Naked from the waist down, but still wearing his waistcoat and shirt, both unbuttoned, and his undershirt. He had to agree with her. He cast his eyes over her next, one breast on display, skirt around her hips, lipstick smeared and probably all over his face too. “Mmm, as do you, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne closed her eyes and smiled, making no attempt to cover herself. “I think that far exceeded any of my early fantasies.”

“Just your early ones?”

“I have many, too varied to explain now. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Phryne reached out and lay her hand over his heart. “I hope to hear another of yours soon.”

Jack smiled as Phryne drifted off to sleep. This little game of theirs was definitely looking to be his new favourite past time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love how snarky Jack is and I hope to capture that from time to time


	3. The Green Mill Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one deviates a little I think, but still definitely has a basis in one of my favourite scenes in the show (and it's only episode three???)

“I think it’s safe to say that Mr Butler has outdone himself tonight,” Phryne said, reclining back on her oversized picnic rug overlooking the Yarra from Alexandra Gardens. 

Jack surveyed the layout of food between them and nodded. “He does know there’s only two of us?”

Phryne chuckled to herself as she pulled cutlery out of the basket. “But he knows how much you like to eat,” she pointed out.

Jack pretended look affronted, and Phryne leant in to gently kiss the look from his face. 

“What would you like to start with?” Phryne asked when she pulled back.

Jack cast his eyes over the food and then looked back at Phryne. “Surprise me.”

Phryne smiled, and spent some time mulling over her choices. Sandwiches? Too plain. Cheese? Perhaps after the main meal. Chocolate covered strawberries? A dangerous game to play in public, one that Jack and his sense of propriety might object to. But there was a perfect choice. Phryne picked up a dish and pulled back the covering, and she heard Jack hum his approval.

Digging some out with a fork, Phryne held it out to Jack. “Try this gratin, Jack.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, but accepted the mouthful of potato without question. He smiled back at her as he chewed, and Phryne cast her mind back to the first time she’d fed him like this. He’d been threatening to charge her, but really, would he have?

“They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Phryne said, feeding Jack another mouthful before taking a bite herself. “I think it’s especially true in your case.”

Jack scrounged up another fork and helped himself to more gratin. “It’s true. I only stick around for Mr Butler and Mrs Collins’ cooking.”

Phryne swatted at his chest with her fork, but laughed. Their repartee hadn’t always been this easy, but being able to joke around with each other without fear of saying the wrong thing felt so good, and Phryne relished every moment.

They quickly finished off the gratin before moving on to the sandwiches, and then the cheese. They washed it down with some champagne and light conversation, luxuriating in a rare afternoon off together. 

“What a lovely day,” Phryne commented, putting aside their empty dishes and sidling closer to Jack, allowing him to rest his arm across her shoulders and stroke her neck softly with his fingers. It sent tingles down her spine, and she closed her eyes for a few minutes, losing herself in the sensation of being out in the sun with the man she loved gently touching her.

Obviously Jack felt it too, because he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “Shall we take those strawberries home and enjoy them in a more private setting?”

Phryne’s eyes fluttered open and she could see the mirth and lust simmering behind Jack’s calm facade. “Why, Inspector, that might be the best idea you’ve had all day.”

“I aim to please.”

“Yes, you do,” Phryne replied with a smirk that Jack repaid in kind.

They made quick work of packing up their picnic things before heading back to Phryne’s car and wasting no time in heading back to Wardlow. Phryne may have pushed the speed limit a bit in her haste, but for once Jack held his tongue and for that she decided she’d reward him later.

They made a quick stop by the kitchen to deposit their dishes and then Phryne bounded up the stairs to her bedroom with Jack following at a slightly more sedate pace after he’d snagged the container of strawberries from the basket.

Phryne shut the door behind Jack and immediately pulled him in for a kiss, setting all her nerves on fire in the process. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of kissing this man, he was so good at it. His tongue teased hers, and somehow Phryne felt herself being swept off her feet before being deposited on the bed. The strawberries followed, and Phryne pulled the cover of the container back to help herself.

Did she take a very slow, deliberate bite on purpose to try and regain the upper hand? Maybe. Did it work? Also maybe.

Jack’s eyes were fixed on Phryne’s mouth as she licked chocolate and strawberry juice from the corner of her lips, so Phryne darted her tongue out again, making sure she got every last bit before she popped the rest of the strawberry into her mouth.

Jack groaned.

Phryne grabbed another strawberry, and held it out to Jack, who knelt down onto the bed and took Phryne’s hand in his, guiding it to his mouth. He took the whole thing in one bite, caressing Phryne’s fingers with his lips as he withdrew to eat the strawberry. As he chewed, Phryne helped herself to another, keeping eye contact as she slowly devoured it. 

The air was electric as they made their way through the strawberries, and when they were gone, Jack placed the container on Phryne’s vanity before he crawled over her and pressed her into the bed, kissing her deeply.

Phryne could taste chocolate and strawberries, and Jack’s own musky flavour, and she allowed herself to get lost in his kisses while his hands took stock of her body. Usually she liked to take control from the start, but today she was happy to let Jack set the pace. 

His hands divested her of her blouse and bra, before sliding down to push her trousers over her hips and off completely. Phryne was vaguely aware of her clothes finding a new home on the floor, but with Jack’s mouth currently fixed on one breast she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She was naked within minutes while Jack was still fully dressed, and the friction that his clothes provided against her skin was almost too much. She made an attempt at loosening Jack’s tie but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head. 

“I think, Miss Fisher, you’ll find I’m not finished with my meal yet.” His voice was like molasses, dark and thick, and Phryne couldn’t help the twitch of her hips in response. 

“Well, then, Inspector, by all means continue,” Phryne said breathlessly, and Jack growled against her neck before sliding down her body and burying his face between her thighs. There was no teasing today, no light touches, Jack was on a mission and he was determined to wring as much pleasure out of Phryne as he could. 

Phryne could only hold on for the ride, her hands falling to Jack’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. As he thrust a finger inside her and sucked on her clit, Phryne dug her fingernails into his scalp, causing him to groan, the vibrations sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. 

“ _Jaaaack_ ,” she keened, her thighs clamping around his head, unable to help herself.

Jack pried her thighs apart with his hands, pinning them to the bed as he continued to work his mouth over Phryne’s centre. He thrust his tongue into her before retreating to lick at her clit, and when he hummed against her, Phryne shattered beneath him.

She couldn’t stop the scream that made its way out of her as Jack quickly shoved his trousers down and buried himself in her quivering heat. Phryne wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him as he desperately pounded into her, wanting to feel all of him in her and around her. 

“God, _Phryne_ ,” Jack gasped, his fingers digging into Phryne’s hips hard enough that Phryne was sure she’d have bruises the next day. “You always feel incredible.”

Phryne wrapped a hand around the back of Jack’s head, tugging his face to hers to press her lips wetly against his. It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was them panting against each other with their exertions, but it was close, intimate, and Phryne couldn’t remember ever wanting to be as close to someone as she was to Jack.

Jack came soon after, his hips stuttering against Phryne’s, his seed hot inside her, and Phryne, already close to another orgasm, slipped her hand between them to rub her own clit. Jack groaned at the sight, and palmed at one of her breasts, and Phryne let her climax wash over her.

After a few minutes Phryne gently pushed at Jack’s shoulders, and he rolled off her, sprawling out on the beside her. 

“Were you thinking about seducing me the first time you fed me?” Jack asked, his voice still deep with the remnants of his arousal.

“Perhaps.”

Jack prodded her in the side just below her ribs, and Phryne giggled as she tried to escape his fingers.

“Perhaps I was just seducing you for information.”

Jack chuckled at that. “Some things never change.”

“Hmm, like your appetite.” Phryne rolled onto her side, facing Jack, and placed a hand gently on his chest. “But I’m willing to keep you well fed, if you keep showing me just how good you are in bed.”

Jack pretended to think it over, before sagely nodding. “I think that can be arranged, Miss Fisher.”

“Why, thank you, Inspector.”

They studied each other seriously for a moment, before Jack finally cracked and smiled, causing Phryne to smile back. 

“This was a good afternoon,” she said. “Thank you.”

“It’s not often I have an afternoon away from work, so I’m glad we could make the most of it,” Jack replied. 

“I’ll look forward to your next afternoon off with gusto.” Phryne leaned closer and kissed Jack’s cheek gently, before closing her eyes for a much needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, Phryne sitting on Jack's desk feeding him gratin? The best.
> 
> Also, I made myself hungry writing this.


	4. Death at Victoria Dock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely messages so far about this series, I'm certainly enjoying writing it, so I'm super glad you're all enjoying reading!

It all happened very suddenly; they were walking along Flinders Street, Phryne tucked close into Jack’s side as they made their way towards St Paul’s, when there was the crack of a gunshot, and Jack hurriedly shoved her behind a bench before drawing his own gun. A car took off in a hurry, and it became clear that the threat had passed, and Jack holstered his gun and turned to check on Phryne.

He helped her to her feet, casting a critical eye over her. “Are you okay?”

Phryne took stock of herself, and lingered over her knees, bloody and scraped, but nodded up at Jack. “Yes, I’ll be fine. Just a bit of gravel rash.”

Jack looked back in the direction of the now departed vehicle and frowned. “He won’t get away with this, I promise.”

Phryne wrapped her fingers back around Jack’s arm, and her presence beside him was calming and reassuring. They both knew who had fired the shot - their main suspect in their latest murder investigation - and while it had been a violent warning, Jack doubted it was actually intended to hurt either of them. 

“Take me home?” Phryne asked quietly, and Jack looked across at her and smiled softly.

“Of course.”

Abandoning their quest for information for the day, they made their way back to Jack’s police car, and he drove them back to his house. Usually they would go to Phryne’s, but Jack’s was closer, and he wanted to make sure Phryne’s knees were taken care of sooner rather than later.

“You know,” Phryne said conversationally once they were safely in Jack’s living room, watching as Jack tenderly peeled her stockings from her legs, studiously avoiding her knees. “The last time this happened, it was Dot who cleaned me up. You could have taken me home, she wouldn’t have minded.”

Jack peered up at her from his place on the floor. “Is that your way of saying I’m doing a poor job?” He reached for the bowl of water and cloth he’d retrieved from the kitchen and carefully cleaned the dirt from each of Phryne’s knees.

“No, I just don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

Jack rolled his eyes up at her over dramatically. “Phryne.”

“Yes?”

“Why would you think I wouldn’t want to do this for you?”

She barely flinched when he dabbed some antiseptic over the scrapes. “It’s not very glamourous.” 

Jack added some wound dressings, and then ran his fingers lightly up the back of Phryne’s calves, causing her to shiver. “Phryne, look at me.”

Her blue eyes met his, and Jack smiled warmly. “I love you, and I would do anything for you. And if that means cleaning up your scrapes, I will never hesitate.”

“Sometimes I forget how sweet you are.” Phryne reached out to run a hand through Jack’s hair and across his cheek. He leant into her touch eagerly. 

“I almost offered, you know,” Jack said. “That first time we were shot at, I wanted to offer to take care of your injuries. I wanted to help you, wanted to touch you.” He moved his fingers from where they were resting on Phryne’s calves, running them higher to slip under her skirt and gently caress the skin just above her knees.

Phryne’s breath hitched in her throat as Jack worked his fingers slowly up her outer thighs.

“But I knew if I offered I wouldn’t be able to stop myself,” Jack continued, leaning his head down to lay soft kisses over Phryne’s injured knees before sliding his hands around to slowly push her skirt up so he could access more of her skin. “Every glimpse of your skin tantalised me in a way that I hadn’t felt in a long time.”

“ _Jack_ ,” Phryne breathed.

“And touching you would have been so dangerous, so improper, so addicting…”

Jack found himself rather suddenly on his back on the floor with Phryne settled over his thighs. His hands instinctively fell to her hips, and held her against his groin, providing them both while a small amount of friction, but no where near enough. Phryne tried to shift her hips, but in doing so pressed her knees into the floor on either side of Jack’s hips, and hissed a little at the pain.

“Your knees aren’t up for this,” Jack pointed out, and Phryne groaned her displeasure at being foiled so soon. 

“When we catch up with O’Brian, I’m going to give him a piece of my mind,” Phryne said grumpily.

“I have no doubt.” Jack encouraged Phryne to climb off him, before standing up himself and holding out his hand. “Come on, let’s take this to the bedroom, it’ll be more comfortable.”

Phryne slipped her hand into his, and Jack held it tightly, leading her to his bedroom. It wasn’t often that they spent time here, usually choosing the luxury of Phryne’s boudoir, but Jack couldn’t deny that sometimes having Phryne in his bed made him feel powerful, wanted, loved.

Phryne slipped into the bedroom in front of Jack, eager to pick up where they’d left off, and quickly slipped out of her clothes. Jack stood in the doorway and watched, loving the way she wore her bare skin with ease and without a hint of shame. 

Noticing his eyes on her, Phryne turned to smile at Jack. “Well? Are you going to join me?”

Jack stripped down quickly, leaving his clothes in a neat pile by his dresser, and made his way over to Phryne. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her firmly, much the way he had when he’d first kissed her at the airfield all that time ago. Phryne melted against him, and Jack could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. He broke the kiss, and sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging Phryne closer to stand between his legs.

“I have an idea,” he said. “I know you wanted to take charge, but I don’t want you hurting yourself further.”

Phryne raised an eyebrow.

“If you sit in my lap with your legs around my waist instead of on your knees, we might be able to get a similar rhythm going.”

Phryne pretended to consider it for a moment. “Sounds sensible, Inspector,” she said, a hint of mirth behind her words. She held out a hand so Jack could support her while she took her place over him, settling into his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jack could feel the warmth of her centre hovering over his erection, and he couldn’t help but thrust up into her to try and gain some friction. Phryne reached between them to grab his cock, sliding her hand up and down a few times causing Jack to groan loudly and grab the back of her head to pull her close enough for a kiss. Their mouths were sloppy against each other for a few minutes while Phryne teased him, running the head of his cock through her folds and coating him with her moisture.

All Jack wanted was to pull her hand out of the way and bury himself in her, but he’d already decided that he’d let Phryne take the lead, and all he could do was wait until she was ready to satisfy them both.

Luckily it didn’t take long before Phryne was pressing him into her and shifting her hips deliciously to let him slide all the way in, leaving them flush against each other from head to groin. It was an incredible intimate way to be positioned, and Phryne not being on her knees meant she didn’t have as much control over the depth of their thrusts, but she was able to roll her hips, and Jack could thrust up into her while she did so, and it wasn’t long before Jack could feel her trembling in his arms.

They’d been lovers long enough that Jack could read Phryne’s body easily, and he could tell she was nearing her climax, but that their movements weren’t quite enough to tip her over the edge. He watched as she writhed above him, trying to get more friction on her clit without having to use her hands, which were currently around his shoulders holding him tightly. 

Jack had one of his hands pressed against the small of Phryne’s back, and with the other he managed to slip between them to find Phryne’s clit, adding just enough pressure that had her climaxing above him. Usually Jack would try and hold out during Phryne’s first orgasm, wanting to bring her more pleasure, but today he couldn’t. There was something about the way they were pressed together so closely, and perhaps it was the adrenaline from being shot at still coming in to play, but as soon as Phryne’s inner muscles clenched around him, Jack was gone too. His hips pressed tightly against her as he spilled himself within her, burying his face in her neck.

Phryne eventually pulled herself away from Jack, and rolled over onto her back beside him, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. 

“If that’s how you plan to take care of me when I get injured, perhaps I should hurt myself more often,” she said, teasing him gently.

Jack turned his head and scowled at her slightly. “Don’t you dare.”

Phryne chuckled in response. “Well, I can’t fault your first aid skills. Thank you. Though I might need you to redress my wounds later after we have a shower.”

Jack reached out and snagged Phryne’s hand, tangling his fingers with hers. “I’m sure that can be arranged.” He brought her hand up to kiss her fingers gently. “I aim to please, after all.”

“We should probably let Hugh know why we haven’t made it back to the station yet,” Phryne said. “He can get a head start on tracking O’Brian for us.”

Jack had to smile, Phryne’s brain never really stopped after all. “I’ll make the call, you jump in the shower first and we can head back down to the station after we’re cleaned up.”

Phryne shuffled over to kiss Jack softly. “Wonderful,” she said. She got up and sauntered out the room, and Jack had the pleasure of watching her go before he also got up to continue on with the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I go to see the movie for the fifth time tonight? Maybe.


	5. Raisins and Almonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit long, sorry not sorry.

Phryne struggled in vain against the ropes keeping her wrists secured behind her and around a goal post, huffing with frustration when she could find no way to loosen them. This was just perfect. She had been hoping to wrap up her case tonight so she could finally spend some time with Jack, but here she was, left in the middle of an oval in Collingwood, tied to a football goal post. There was no point in getting up, the goal post was too tall that she wouldn’t be able to slip off the top, and with her back to it, there was no way she could shimmy up it either. 

She sat for a while, leaning against the post, thinking through her options. She could stay there all night, and be freed in the morning when the local footy team showed up for practice, or she could keep trying to get loose. She knew which option she preferred, but it would take some doing.

Phryne pursed her lips together, and concentrated for a moment on the knife secured in the top of her garter. It was there for exactly this sort of thing, but getting it loose and then getting it into her hand and cutting the ropes would be difficult and could take some time. But Jack would be waiting for her in her parlour, and that was the motivation she needed.

She toed off one of her shoes, and brought her foot up to her thigh, sliding it under her skirt to reach the knife. With a bit of manoeuvring, she managed to pull the knife free of its make-shift holster, before dropping it to the ground. Her next move was to shimmy around the goal post so she could pick it up with her hands, and try to saw through the rope.

The angle was all wrong, and she was having no luck with getting through the rope, and after a few minutes, her wrist started to cramp, causing her to drop the knife. Phryne slumped against the goal post, annoyed, and waited for the cramp to subside.

She wasn’t entirely sure how long she’d been out there. It had been just after sunset when she’d first picked up the trail of one Mr Gregson, whose wife had hired Phryne to find out where he was going at night, and maybe an hour before he’d managed to give her the slip and double around behind her, getting the drop on her. Phryne was usually adept at avoiding capture, but Mr Gregson was a big and strong man, and had had no trouble in subduing her before he left her secured to the goal post and yelling obscenities after him. You could take the girl out of Collingwood, but you couldn’t take the Collingwood out of the girl. Though in this case, Phryne found herself back on her old home turf, which made the course of events smart even more.

With an over-exaggerated sigh, Phryne picked up the knife and tried again. 

It was after another ten minutes or so of making no progress when Phryne dropped the knife again and gave a small, frustrated scream. This shouldn’t be so hard! She’d managed to get herself out of worse predicaments before, so why couldn’t she cut through this rope?

She wondered if Jack would be angry, thinking that she might have found somewhere better to be. No matter how often she reassured him that her heart was his and that she didn’t want anyone else, she knew deep down he had that slight doubt. She didn’t want to cause him any pain, and being tied up and unable to break free to explain would undoubtedly cause some snark from him before she managed to get a word in.

Her shoulders were starting to hurt along with her wrists, and it was starting to look like she’d be in this for the long haul. How embarrassing. The thought of being discovered like this was not a thought she liked to entertain.

The moon had risen since she’d been stuck, and she looked up at it contemptuously, like it dared to judge. This night could not be over soon enough. Phryne closed her eyes, the goal post digging into her back between her shoulders, and she tried to sleep. At least then she could forget about the situation for a while.

_“Phryne!”_

Her name startled her awake, and she blinked a few times to clear her head. Was it a dream that woke her? The moon had shifted higher in the night sky, bathing the oval in an eerie glow, and Phryne frowned as she was ripped back into the present.

“Phryne.” 

There it was again. It definitely wasn’t a dream. Phryne turned her head, and there he was, as if appearing out of nowhere, Jack Robinson kneeling down beside her.

“Jack? What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Jack grabbed Phryne’s knife from where she’d discarded it behind her back, and swiftly cut through her bindings, before helping her to her feet. He handed the knife back to Phryne, who slipped it back into her garter before smoothing out her skirt.

“Anonymous tip was called in to the station saying that a woman had been left tied to a goal post somewhere in Collingwood. And when you didn’t come home, and Collins phoned to tell me about the tip, I figured it must be you.” Jack pulled off his coat, and wrapped it around Phryne’s shoulders. His warmth seeped through her, and it was only then she realised just how cold she was.

“What’s the time?” Phryne asked with a shiver. “I’m not sure how long I’ve been out here.”

“Just after 1am,” Jack replied, drawing her close and draping his arm across her shoulders as he led her to where he’d parked. “My guess is that whoever tied you up was struck with remorse and called in your location.”

“How gracious,” Phryne replied, sarcasm dripping from her words. “I’ll be sure to tell his wife that he left me tied to a football post, but he was kind enough to phone the police eventually.”

“You know who this was, then?”

“That’s a story for the morning, Jack. Will you please take me home? I’m ready for a long sleep in my comfortable bed.”

Jack held open the passenger door for Phryne to climb in, before jumping into the drivers seat and driving them back to Wardlow. 

“You know,” Phryne said as they slipped in the front door and made their way up the dark stairs. “As much as I miss Dot being here all the time, it’s times like this I’m almost glad. She’d be fretting all over me otherwise.”

Jack kept a hand on the small of Phryne’s back as they made their way into her bedroom, and closed the door behind them. “I have no doubt she’ll be here first thing in the morning to fret over you,” he said, guiding her to stand by the bed. “But in her absence, I’ll just have to fill in.”

“Oh, Jack.”

Jack helped her out of his coat, and then urged her to sit down. He knelt in front of her and ran his hands up the outside of her legs to where her stockings ended, unclipping them them from her garters, rolling them down and setting them aside. Next he carefully pulled her knife out and looked up at her. 

“Do you remember the first time you showed me where you kept this?” Jack asked, his voice low.

Phryne, still sore and tired had to wrack her brain for a moment. There’d been so many occasions she’d flashed her thighs at Jack, and over the time since she’d known him, he was less flustered by it every time. Settling on the right memory, she smiled. “Miss Leigh’s bookshop.”

“Mmm. You drew up your skirt and pulled out this knife, as though that’s something that every woman carries, and then continued on as though you hadn’t caused my breath to stick in my throat.”

Jack leant down to press a kiss to Phryne’s thigh, just above her garter, before sliding it down and repeating the move with her other leg. 

“When I went home that night, all I could think about was this tantalising piece of skin you’d shown me,” Jack continued, running his fingers across Phryne’s skin, causing her to shiver and goosebumps to form in his wake. “It felt so wrong, thinking of you like that, but I couldn’t help it.”

Phryne had leant back on the bed, her back, shoulders and wrists finally screaming at her to be flat on a soft surface, but she tilted her head so she could see Jack, resting his cheek on her inner thigh, smiling softly up at her. Despite the exhaustion threatening to claim her, she smiled back, and reached down to run her fingers over Jack’s lips.

“Think of me like that any time, Inspector.”

“Hmm, I will.”

Phryne moved her hand from Jack’s face and held it out in front her her. Jack slipped his hand into hers, and Phryne shuffled up the bed, pulling Jack with her.

“I need you to warm me up,” Phryne said, pressing her body up against Jack’s. “Talk to me. Tell me what you used to dream about.”

Jack dug his fingers slightly into Phryne’s waist, holding her still. He pressed his lips to her briefly before shifting back down her body to her thighs. He loosened her skirt and discarded of it easily, before gently brushing his lips over the inside of one of her left knee.

“I think about your skin constantly. Even now, when I know what it looks like and how it feels and what it tastes like.” 

He touched his tongue to her skin and Phryne’s breath hitched in her throat.

“But that first glance… it was creamy, and inviting, and over far too soon. I forced myself to look away, but I couldn’t help trying to catch just one more glimpse. I didn’t know when I’d see it again.”

He trailed his lips higher, pressing more kisses up the inside of Phryne’s thigh. Phryne’s eyes had fluttered closed and she was resting one hand on the back of Jack’s head as he moved.

“I went home, alone of course, and while I was lying in bed I couldn’t sleep for thinking of you. I imagined your legs wrapped around me face, imagined my tongue buried as deep in you as it can do, imagined what would make you explode around me.”

Phryne let out a whimper, unable to hide the effect his words were having on her. She fought the urge to slip her other hand into her knickers for some relief, instead choosing to wait and see what Jack had in mind.

Jack could sense her arousal; could see it in how tense she was becoming, could smell it from where his face was pressed against her thigh. He shifted a little higher, pressing more soft kisses to her skin as he made his way to where she wanted him most, and to where he wanted to be.

“I think that was the first night my fantasy revolved solely around bringing you pleasure,” Jack said as he ran a finger along Phryne’s wet knickers causing her hips to jump off the bed. “Until then it had been about me, about my pleasure, about making myself come as fast as possible so as to avoid thinking about you for longer than was necessary. But suddenly things changed and I knew that if I was ever lucky enough to share your bed, I would make it as good for you as I could.”

Phryne had no words, instead she tugged Jack up by his hair so she could kiss him soundly.

“I hope I’ve lived up to that,” Jack murmured against her lips.

“You can always show me again,” Phryne suggested, pushing his head away once she’d kissed him again, and Jack chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Phryne’s knickers and pulling them down. 

Phryne managed to get herself out of her shirt and bra, throwing them aside so she could lie back and fully enjoy Jack’s ministrations.

Jack wasted no time, and pressed his mouth desperately against Phryne’s sex. He always loved making love to her this way, she was so responsive and the way she broke beneath him was addictive. From the very first time he’d done this he knew he’d never be able to give this up.

Phryne whimpered as Jack gently thrust one finger into her while working over her clit with his mouth. The endorphins that her body was releasing was helping to distract her from the stiffness in her back and arms, and for a brief moment she wondered if she was still dreaming, if she was still tied to that godforsaken goal post. But then Jack crooked his finger and sucked against her clit in just the right way and she felt her climax wash over her. There was no way that was a dream.

Jack worked her through it, licking and thrusting against her gently until she finally stopped shuddering, and then he pulled his mouth away and slid up her body, wrapping his arms around her softly. Phryne could feel his erection pressing against her hip through Jack’s clothes, and made a move towards him, but he stopped her.

“Not tonight, Phryne. Just sleep now.” His voice washed over her, and she couldn’t help but acquiesce. She let the silence of the house envelop her, and she felt Jack’s breathing begin to even out.

“Jack?”

“Mmm?”

“Thank you for finding me.”

Jack pressed a kiss against her neck. “I’ll always find you, Miss Fisher.” 

Phryne took hold of one of his hands, holding it over her heart. She had no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, it's been a good 4 or 5 years since I've been to Melbourne, and I'm not sure I've ventured into Collingwood. According to Google Maps it's not very big, and might not have any footy ovals? So let's pretend, for the purposes of this chapter, that in the 1920s/30s that there was a footy oval somewhere in Collingwood.


	6. Ruddy Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter today, but it’s been a crazy week at work, what with everyone panic buying, and having to answer “do you have toilet paper? When are you getting toilet paper? Why don’t you have toilet paper???” questions all day.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

“I think it’s your turn,” Jack said one night as Phryne tugged him by the hand into her bedroom.

“Oh? For what?” Phryne asked, letting go of Jack’s hand to close the door and begin her nightly routines.

Jack snagged her around the waist and pulled her close, her back flush to his front, his arms crossed around her keeping her in place. “It’s your turn to tell me a fantasy,” he murmured in her ear.

Phryne shivered against him and pressed her head into his shoulder. “That does seem like a good idea.”

“Mmm, I’m glad you think so,” Jack replied, feathering kisses along Phryne’s exposed neck.

Phryne stood for a while, letting Jack kiss her before she finally broke free of his embrace and sat down on the bed to look up at him.

Jack patiently waited for Phryne to instruct him.

“I thought about your body a lot in those early days,” Phryne said, letting her eyes rake over him causing Jack to shiver slightly. “Thought about all the things I’d do to you if I could. I still think about that, of course, but there was something else that I thought about a lot.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Your voice.”

Jack watched as Phryne bit her lip and her eyes darkened as she continued to watch him. He felt as though she was looking into his soul.

“It was the thought of you doing Gilbert and Sullivan that really got me going,” Phryne said. “I went home that night after your impromptu Shakespeare recital and all I could think about was you giving me a private show.”

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before he stripped off his jacket and waistcoat, placing them neatly in Phryne’s wardrobe, leaving him in his shirt and trousers standing before Phryne. He silently indicated for Phryne to make herself comfortable, and she shuffle up the bed, lying back against the decadent bedding she loved.

And Jack began to talk.

_“When I did speak of some distressful stroke_   
_That my youth suffer'd. My story being done,_   
_She gave me for my pains a world of sighs:_   
_She swore, in faith, twas strange, 'twas passing strange,_   
_'Twas pitiful, 'twas wondrous pitiful:_   
_She wish'd she had not heard it, yet she wish'd_   
_That heaven had made her such a man: she thank'd me,_   
_And bade me, if I had a friend that loved her,_   
_I should but teach him how to tell my story._   
_And that would woo her. Upon this hint I spake:_   
_She loved me for the dangers I had pass'd,_   
_And I loved her that she did pity them.”_

Jack’s voice washed over Phryne as he recited, and she couldn’t help but slip her hand down her trousers and into her knickers. Jack wasn’t watching her as he spoke, instead his eyes were unfocused as he recalled the words. Phryne had her eyes trained on him, drinking him in, in awe of his presence and the meaning he injected into the words. She moved her fingers against he clit gently, not quite ready to let herself succumb to the pleasure she craved.

When Jack finished his monologue, he finally locked his gaze onto Phryne and his breath hitched in his throat. She was staring at him from under hooded eyes, her hand not visible but the movements he could see left no doubt as to what she was doing.

_“Phryne...”_ Jack growled, making a move towards her, but she held up her other hand to stop him.

“Keep talking, Jack. I want to come to the sound of your voice.”

_“When, in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes,  
_ _I all alone beweep my outcast state,  
_ _And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,  
_ _And look upon myself and curse my fate,  
_ _Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
_ _Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,  
_ _Desiring this man’s art and that man’s scope,  
_ _With what I most enjoy contented least;  
_ _Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
_ _Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
_ _(Like to the lark at break of day arising  
_ _From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven’s gate;_  
_For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings  
_ _That then I scorn to change my state with kings.”_

Phryne let Jack’s words surround her, and, knowing her body as well as she did, she tipped herself over the edge as Jack reached the last lines of the sonnet. He was on her in a moment, swallowing her groans as he kissed her desperately. Their hands were everywhere, both trying to remove the others clothes first. Eventually they broke apart with breathless laughter so they could actually get naked without getting in each other’s way before they were pressed back together, Jack’s weight over Phryne a welcome embrace.

Almost as soon as they were finally naked, Jack was pressing his hips into Phryne’s, his cock sliding into her without hindrance, causing them both to groan.

Jack was already on edge from watching Phryne bring herself to orgasm, and they both knew he wouldn’t last long. Phryne wrapped her legs around Jack’s waist, holding him as tight as she could as he rutted his hips against hers eagerly.

No matter how often they did this, Jack was always overwhelmed by the fact that this was Miss Fisher. Phryne. That she’d chosen him, and continued to choose him, and loved him.

Desperate for Phryne to come again before he did, Jack slipped a hand between them and found her clit, his fingers easily sliding against it. Phryne almost screamed as she shattered around him, her inner muscles clenching rhythmically, holding Jack in place. He buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking on the skin above her collar bone as his orgasm shot through him.

Phryne’s fingers were digging into his back, and he knew she’d be leaving marks, but it was only fair judging by the welted skin beneath his mouth. Luckily Phryne never minded him marking her, and he certainly didn’t mind her marking him.

They came back down slowly, chests heaving with exertion and trying to catch their breath, and eventually Phryne prodded at Jack who regretfully rolled off her, flopping onto his back beside her.

“That reviewer might not have thought much of your Gilbert and Sullivan,” Phryne said quietly. “But he never got to see your Shakespeare, and that’s a real shame.”

Jack reached between them to take Phryne’s hand, letting it rest on the bed between them. “You’re the only person I want to recite Shakespeare for.”

Phryne hummed quietly and smiled up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. “Any time you feel like it, Jack, I’ll lend you an ear.”

Jack rolled over and pressed a kiss just below Phryne’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Phryne replied, rubbing her thumb across Jack’s knuckles gently as they dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I’ve never read much Shakespeare. I have a Bachelor of Arts with a major in English and yet I never studied any Shakespeare, so I did some googling and some reading to pick the two bits that Jack recited. The first was from Othello, and the second is Sonnet 29.


	7. Murder in Montparnasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it’s obviously been a crazy time working in a supermarket and I’ve been so tired that writing had to take a back seat for a little while.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you’re all staying safe!

Phryne often found Jack staring at her painting, hanging on the wall of her boudoir, as though daring for anyone who found themselves in this room to comment on the nature of it. But Jack never did, he merely observed it, and Phryne observed him.

The first time he’d seen the painting had been downstairs in the parlour as Phryne unwrapped it. She’d done so out of curiosity mostly, interested to see what Jack’s reaction would be, perhaps a little intrigued as to what he’d say. But instead of words he’d blushed, and Phryne was delighted by that small crack in his armour. 

It was the end of the work day, a day that had seen Jack filling out forms and reports, and seen Phryne shopping and exploring parts of Melbourne she hadn’t visited since her childhood. It had been a nice day, but Jack arriving on her doorstep not 10 minutes after she’d arrived home had made it perfect. Turning away from the painting, Jack noticed Phryne sitting on the bed watching him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. He glanced back at the painting and then back at Phryne.

“Will you let me draw you?” he asked after a few moments of silence, and it was Phryne’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“You draw?”

Jack shrugged one shoulder, and then busied himself removing his coat and jacket and stripping down to his undershirt and trousers. “I’ve dabbled,” he said while hanging his coat away. “But I don’t often feel the urge.”

“But now you do?”

“I can’t promise it’ll look anything like that,” he threw a gesture at the painting. “But I’d like to try.”

Phryne watched as Jack ran his fingers through his hair, loosening it from its tidy quaff, and smiled. “Draw me anytime, Inspector. I’m all yours.”

Jack closed the distance between them to drop a kiss lightly on Phryne’s lips before he disappeared into the bathroom to clean up from the day.

When he emerged, Phryne was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed holding a sketch book. She held it out to him with a smile.

“I’ve had this for a long time,” she said. “It was a gift from my mother when I went to war. I think she thought it might bring me comfort to draw, but I never did. Nothing I saw out there lent itself to art, but perhaps now you can make use of it.”

Jack took the book with reverence and ran his hand over the leather cover. “I’d be honoured,” he said. “Do you have a pencil?”

Phryne clambered off the bed and hurried down the hall to the room she’d designated as the study when she first moved in. She’d never really used the room, but in it she kept any and all office supplies, and after a quick rummage through the desk drawer she found a pencil and an eraser, and made her way back to Jack.

She closed the door behind her, and held out the stationary to Jack, who took it with a smile of thanks. And then she waited.

Jack’s eyes roved over her as though he was cataloguing ever part of her, learning her in a different way, and then he reached out his hand. Phryne slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her back to the bed. 

“How do you want me?” Phryne asked as she stood by the bed, Jack still holding her hand.

Jack, unable to help himself, brought her knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them softly. “Take off your clothes,” he said, his voice soft and deep.

Phryne could never resist that particular request. Taking back her hand she quickly stripped off her clothes, and, fighting the urge to drop them right there, took a moment to put them in a neat pile to be dealt with later. She returned to her spot by the bed, and caught Jack’s eye with a grin. 

“You know, it’s been a while since I last modelled like this,” she said. “And you’re much better company.”

She saw a flash of something cross Jack’s face before his expression became its usual impassive mask, and Phryne reached out to lay a hand gently on his forearm. 

“That part of my life is over,” she said softly. “In part thanks to you.”

“Do you ever regret it?” Jack asked so quietly Phryne almost missed it.

Phryne pushed Jack gently backwards until he sat on the edge of the bed, and then she climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Her nakedness was not lost on Jack, and his hands automatically fell to her thighs, his fingers digging into her skin.

“I try not to dwell on the past any more, you taught me that.” Phryne shifted her hips slightly. “I’ve had hard times in my life, there’s no denying that, but everything I’ve experienced has made me the person I am today. And I like to think that I’m quite unique.”

Jack let out a small chuckle. “You are definitely a one of a kind, Miss Fisher.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Phryne leant in closer, pressing her bare breasts against Jack’s chest and making him groan slightly. “Now, you were going to draw me.”

“Yes, I am.”

“So how do you want me?”

Jack flipped them before Phryne even realised he was moving, trapping her beneath him. She grinned cheekily up at him, and Jack took the moment to kiss her thoroughly. His hands ran up her sides to cup her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples and causing Phryne to thrust her chest up into his touch. 

“How I want you...” Jack murmured, “is exhausted and satisfied.”

Phryne gasped as Jack’s mouth closed over one of her breasts, sucking her nipple in as deep as he could and swirling his tongue over it. He still had a hand over her other breast, and his other hand made its way between her legs and wasted no time in finding her clit.

This was going to be rough and fast, exactly what Phryne wanted, and Jack didn’t bother teasing her today, instead choosing to bring her to climax as quickly as he could. He knew her body so well, and Phryne was powerless beneath him as he worked her towards her high. She raked her fingers over his back, dimly award that her nails would be leaving marks, but with Jack’s mouth on her breast and his fingers now pressed deep inside her she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Come for me, Phryne,” Jack muttered against her breast when he broke for air. “Let yourself go.”

It wasn’t the most intense orgasm Phryne had ever had, nor was it the longest, but it washed over her in waves and left her breathless and boneless against the bed. Jack sat back on his knees and studied her as she caught her breath. She made a feeble attempt at reaching for him, but Jack shook his head and reached for the sketchbook that had been cast aside.

“Jack...” Phryne’s tone was petulant, but she knew there was no point arguing.

Jack opened the book and picked up the pencil and started to draw. Phryne stayed where she was and watched as he worked. His eyes caressed her as his hand worked across the page, but she could tell that he was seeing her as shapes and lines, and it was fascinating how the way he studied her now was so different to his usual way of studying her naked form.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because the feel of Jack’s hand on her cheek startled her awake. He was smiling gently at her, and Phryne had to smile back.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jack said, brushing some of Phryne’s fringe aside.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Phryne replied, her mind still foggy.

“That’s okay,” Jack said. “It gave me time to finish my sketch.”

That perked Phryne up. “Can I see?”

Jack blushed a little and passed Phryne the sketchbook. “It’s not perfect, but I think it captures your essence.”

Phryne opened the book and stared down at the drawing. It was simple, but Jack was right, it captured her essence beautifully. She could tell, looking at it, that it was drawn by someone who knew her intimately, someone who loved her. There was something about it that her painting was lacking, even if it wasn’t as technically artful. 

“It’s wonderful,” Phryne breathed, looking back up at Jack. “I love it.”

Jack’s shy smile lit up his face, and Phryne moved to place the book on the bedside table before she pulled Jack to her. 

“You really can draw me any time, Jack,” she said. “Any time you need a model, I’m yours.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jack replied, pressing a soft kiss to Phryne’s neck.

“Now, I think it’s finally time for you to take off your clothes too, don’t you think?” Phryne asked, impatiently pushing at Jack’s trousers.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Jack and Phryne being so soft for each other


	8. Away With the Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah, sorry it's been a while. Motivation? Inspiration? Never heard of her.
> 
> But anyway, shout out to particularfavorite over on Tumblr for messaging me and causing me to think 'hey, you know what, I do want to write something!'
> 
> So here. This turned in to a lot of smut and I think the last few months of no inspiration culminated in sexy times for our fave duo.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing again!

“I don’t think we’ve ever had dinner by candlelight out of necessity rather than choice before,” Jack said as he looked around the dimly lit dining room. 

“Yes, it is nicer when it’s by choice,” Phryne agreed, “although I can’t completely dismiss the ambiance it brings.”

There had been an unexpected disruption to the electricity supply earlier in the afternoon due to a thunderstorm that had plunged Wardlow, and the rest of the neighbourhood, into darkness. When Phryne had arrived home to find the lights not working, she and Dot had rounded up all the candles they could find to light the house as best they could. Jack had arrived later, dripping from a sudden downpour, and was greeted by Phryne carrying an oil lamp and smiling brightly at him. He stripped down and changed into clean, dry clothes, and Phryne had ushered him into the dining room where there was a single candle in the middle of the table.

“Remind me why you only lit one candle?” Jack asked, squinting at his plate, trying to determine exactly what Mr Butler had prepared for them. “And why leave the lamp outside?”

Phryne smiled softly and took a sip of her champagne. “I thought it reminiscent of the first time we dined together by candlelight. We only had one candle that night.”

“Mmm, but we also had other lights and I could see what I was eating.”

“I’m sure you’ve eaten in worse conditions than this, Jack. I know I have. Besides, you know Mr Butler would never steer you wrong with supper.”

Jack had to agree on that point, and he settled into eating in the dark. Phryne was right, of course, she usually was. He’d definitely eaten in darker and dingier places, and he had to admit that, despite his grumbling, which really came from a general annoyance at how the day had turned out, he didn’t really mind eating by the light of one candle. The food was good, the company was better, and the prospect of having no light in Phryne’s boudoir was lending itself to some interesting thoughts about after supper.

There was a brief flash of lightning, and then a rumble of thunder that caused Jack to raise an eyebrow. “Sounds like it’s starting up again.”

“I think we’re in for a wet night,” Phryne agreed.

“Hmm. Hopefully in more ways than one.”

Jack could just make out the look on Phryne’s face in the flickering light of the candle. A mix of shock, intrigue, and lust that settled into a slight grin. Jack was by no means a blushing virgin, but to make a comment with such a blatant double meaning outside of the bedroom was rare for him, and Phryne obviously liked it. Maybe the darkness was making him feel bold.

The rest of their meal was finished in relative silence, they didn’t speak but the rain and thunder kept it from feeling quiet. Upon finishing, Phryne reached out and grabbed one of Jack’s hands, tugging him to his feet as she stood. She blew out the candle, plunging the room into complete darkness, and then pressed herself against Jack. Their lips found each other easily despite the dark, slotting together perfectly like they always did, and Jack groaned at the taste of champagne on Phryne’s tongue.

A particularly loud clap of thunder startled them apart, and Phryne’s breathy laugh filled the following silence.

“Perhaps we should go upstairs,” she said.

“That’s a good idea,” Jack replied, allowing Phryne to pull him out of the dining room and towards the stairs. 

There was a bit more light along the way, the candles and lamps that had been laid out earlier still burning. Phryne reached out to snag a lamp just before they reached her bedroom, but Jack plucked it out of her hands, placing it back where it came from before gently pushing Phryne into the dark room.

“Oh?”

Jack closed the door behind him, and turned to face Phryne. There was no light, and he could only just make out the shape of Phryne in front of him. He reached out blindly and found her, his fingers brushing along her cheek and across her collarbone, sliding under the neckline of her blouse. He could feel the goosebumps that his touch caused. Withdrawing his hand, Jack finally spoke.

“I want you naked.”

He could hear Phryne’s breath hitch in her throat, and then the flurry of movement as she quickly divested herself of her clothing. Jack did the same, casting aside his shirt and slacks, and waited for Phryne to stop moving. When she did, he could almost sense her anticipation and he had to smile to himself.

“What next, Jack?”

Jack’s eyes had slowly adjusted to the dark, and he could see Phryne standing in front of him, gently caressing one breast and sliding her other hand in between her legs. Jack growled, and Phryne’s hands paused.

“On the bed,” Jack demanded, and he watched her scramble onto the bed, sitting crosslegged in the middle.

Having sex in the dark wasn’t a new thing for Jack and Phryne. There’d been plenty of times when they’d woken up in the middle of the night and continued earlier activities, but there was something new and different about starting in the dark.

Jack dropped one knee onto the bed, and then the other, crawling towards Phryne slowly and deliberately. The fact that she stayed still and waited submissively still surprised Jack sometimes, he had definitely expected her to want to take charge all the time when they’d first started sleeping together, but as he’d become more confident in bed, and she’d started to trust him more and more, their lovemaking had shifted in dominance to a much more equal footing. And it looked like tonight would start with Jack in charge.

He decided, as he reached Phryne and leant in to kiss her, that his goal for the night was to push her to the point of taking charge. He loved when she was submissive and pliant, but he also loved when she couldn’t help herself and had to take over to bring herself to climax. Jack always felt particularly proud on the occasion when he was able to make Phryne fall apart to he point of needing to be in charge. He’d never told her, and she might not agree, but it was then that Jack felt most in control despite Phryne being in control. Contradictory? Perhaps. But Jack loved every moment of it.

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Phryne said, pulling back from Jack slightly. 

“Only about you,” Jack replied, bring his hands up to cup Phryne’s face. “About how much I want to make you fall apart.”

Phryne shivered beneath his touch. “Well, by all means, Inspector.”

Jack chuckled and gently encouraged her to lie down. He kissed her soundly for a few minutes, before shifting to press kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He trailed his fingers across her chest and stomach, following the path he drew with his mouth, licking, sucking, biting, causing Phryne to writhe beneath him. 

There was something about the darkness that was heightening Jack’s arousal, and he pressed his hips into the mattress to try and gain some relief. This wasn’t about him yet.

Jack had reached the junction of Phryne’s hips and he ran his tongue along the joint from her inner thigh to her outer hip. He bypassed her centre, which caused Phryne to mewl disappointedly, and continued pressing open mouthed kisses down the inside of her right leg. When he reached Phryne’s foot, he switched legs, running his nose along her left ankle, and making his way back up.

Phryne was radiating heat from her core by the time Jack settled between her legs, hooking his arm underneath her knees to open her fully to him. He could hear her ragged breathing as he buried his face between her thighs, and she cried out when sucked hard against her clit with no warning. Jack had luckily pinned her legs down otherwise he had no doubt he’d be trapped between her thighs, not that he’d complain, but by doing so he had more room to move. He licked from Phryne’s entrance to her clit, before plunging his tongue as deep into her as he could. 

He teased her mercilessly, licking and sucking against her clit, pressing his tongue into her opening, everything that he knew would drive her crazy. He could feel her legs shaking, could hear her breathing become shallower and faster, and because he knew her body so well, he could feel the beginnings of her orgasm stirring deep within her.

And so he stopped.

Phryne let out a strangled moan as Jack pulled back, still holding her legs apart.

“Jack!”

Jack shifted, letting Phryne’s legs go, and brought one hand up to trail through the wetness now coating Phryne’s inner thighs. He moved closer, touching one finger to her clit which caused her hips to jump off the bed. He reached down to grasp at his cock, squeezing in an attempt to both stave off his own impending orgasm, and to grant himself some relief. 

Phryne must’ve realised where his hand was and said, “I want you in me.”

Jack groaned at that, but shook his head in the darkness. “Not yet.”

Phryne let out a huff of frustration. “Then let me come!”

Jack chuckled at the exasperation in her voice. “Oh, Phryne, we’ve only just begun.” He crawled back up her body and flattened himself against her, his cock pressing into her hip insistently. He felt Phryne wriggle beneath him, no doubt trying to get him exactly where she wanted him, but it wasn’t time for that yet.

Jack rolled to the side, curling against Phryne, one arm snaking under her neck to hold her in place, and the other running back down to her centre. Jack ghosted a finger across Phryne’s clit, pulling a whimper from deep in her throat, before sliding one finger into her as far as he could given the angle.

He knew it wouldn’t be enough for Phryne, the angle was all wrong for the depth of penetration she preferred, but that was all part of Jack’s plan. As he slowly moved his finger in and out, he pressed his length into Phryne’s side, rutting against her with just enough pressure to start to see stars.

Phryne was so on edge that it seemed like she might actually come from this after all, and Jack wasn’t ready for that to happen. Phryne’s hips were moving, she was whimpering against his arm, and as she brought a hand towards her centre to help herself along, Jack stopped moving again.

This time Phryne cried out in frustration. 

And then Jack found himself on his back with Phryne dropping onto his cock with no preamble. She came almost instantly, clenching so hard around him that Jack would have laughed if he wasn’t also coming, his fingers digging into Phryne’s hips to stop her from moving while his hips stuttered against hers.

Phryne’s body didn’t stop twitching, wringing every last drop of Jack’s orgasm from him, and when she finally sagged over him, his cock softening but still buried within her, she dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, both too exhausted to move.

Eventually Phryne rolled off Jack, settling down beside him on her back. Jack reached out and tangled their fingers together.

“Perhaps we could allow ourselves one candle more often,” he said. 

Phryne let out a breathy laugh. “Yes, perhaps. If this is the result.”

Jack leant over and pressed a kiss to Phryne’s temple. “There’s something nice about the dark.”

“Other senses are heightened when you can’t see properly.”

“I wonder how long the power will be disconnected,” Jack wondered.

Phryne shuffled closer and pressed herself against Jack’s side. “At least we know the dark won’t be a problem for us.”

Jack turned his head and breathed in Phryne’s scent. “Definitely not a problem.”

The storm continued to rage overhead, but neither Jack nor Phryne minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep writing, I promise! I already have ideas for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)   
>  [and my Miss Fisher sideblog](http://constablephryne.tumblr.com)


End file.
